The Dice Was Loaded From The Start one shot
by FeelMyBones
Summary: Jude and Tommy started dating right when she turned 18. Everything should be perfect right? Eh, not so much.


This is another one of my oneshots.It's set to a song called Romeo and Juliet by a band called Dire Straits. The Killers AKA the best band ever, did a cover of it on a British TV show and I've been addicted to it ever since because, well, it's amazing. So after thinking about it quite alot I came up with a concept and wrote it. 

Ok so here is the key for this fic:

normal text the present  
**bold text** lyrics that Tommy is singing  
_italic text_ flashbacks.

The fic is mostly in flashbacks, and they are not all really in order.

It's pretty much self explanatory. Tommy and Jude started dating right around the time she turned 18 and that's pretty much all you need to know, so here it is.

-XxX-

"You're in for a real treat today everyone" said the Much Music VJ. "Today we have Tom Quincy in the studio to play his new single." Applause filled the room as Tom walked out, waving to the screaming fans. The VJ put his hand on Tom's shoulder "thanks for coming out man." Tom smiled "thanks for having me." The screaming girls went crazy at the sound of his voice . "So tell us about the new album that's coming out October 3rd." Tom nodded and rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, it's coming out the 3rd. Most of you know that I've produced all five of Jude Harrison's albums, and the songs are basically songs I've been writing over the years, but haven't been brave enough to put out there until now." The VJ nodded "sounds good. So the song you're playing today, Romeo and Juliet, what's it about? Are you a Shakespeare fan?" Tom let out a laugh "not really. It's a story about a guy and a girl who fell in love at the wrong time" he said. "So are you the guy?" Tom nodded "I am" he laughed. "And is the girl a certain ex- super model wife?" Tom's smile faded and he shook his head. "No. It's about the girl I should have been with from the beginning" he shifted his weight from his right foot to his left. The divorce hadn't happened too long ago, and he didn't like to talk about it in interviews. "Okay, well here he is performing the first single off his new CD, Romeo and Juliet." Tommy walked on stage and his band started playing.

**"A love struck Romeo sings the streets a serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made"  
**

_"What are you doing?" she asked, laughing at her silly boyfriend, who was singing as loudly as he possibly could as he walked her home from their date. He stopped singing for a moment "singing about how much I love you. Do you have a problem with that?" Jude laughed some more "No, but my neighbors might."_

**"He finds a streetlight steps out of the shade  
Says something like you and me babe how about it?"**

_When they reached her door, Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Are you trying to strangle me?" she asked, wiggling in his grasp. He laughed and loosened his grip on her "my bad. I just want to be as close to you as possible." She rolled her eyes "Ok Mr. Cheese, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" He laughed "the formerly distant man has been replaced with the super sweet, sometimes cheesy man whose foot you are currently standing on" he said, gently kicking her foot off of his. She pulled away from him "I had fun tonight" she smiled. He grabbed her again "how about we break your curfew?" he whispered in her ear. "Oh yeah, my dad would love his barely 18 year old daughter breaking curfew with her 24 year old boyfriend." Tom sighed "what kind of 18 year old has a curfew anyways?" he asked. "One who has a dirty old man for a boyfriend." Tommy rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Jude. "So miss, do you kiss on the first official date with your new boyfriend?" he asked. "Well, it depends" she said, teasingly. "On?" he asked. "On how much I like my new said boyfriend" she stated. "And how much do you like me?" he smiled. "This much" she said, leaning in to kiss him._

**"Juliet says hey it's Romeo you nearly gave me a heart attack  
He's underneath the window she's singing hey la my boyfriend's back"**

_Tommy leaned down and picked up a few small rocks. He aimed and threw one at her window. After throwing a few, the window opened. "You scared the hell out of me Quincy" said a frazzled Jude. "Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?" he asked, laughing at her bed head._

**"You shouldn't come around here singing up at people like that  
Anyway what you gonna do about it?"**

_"You shouldn't throw rocks at girls windows while they're trying to sleep" she said, sticking her tongue out. "Yeah? Who's gonna stop me?" he teased. "You couldn't go without seeing me for a few hours?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Nope" he said. "Hey, you know that song I was singing earlier?" he asked. She nodded "yeah, what about it?". "I wanted to know what you thought about this line." He said "I love you like the stars above, I love you 'till I die" he sang. "I love it" she said, a smile on her face. The front door opened and both of them turned their heads. "Tom, what are you doing outside my daughters window at 2 in the morning?" asked a very tired Stuart Harrison. Tommy rubbed the back of his head "I was just telling her about a song idea." Stuart rolled his eyes at the couple. "Next time you want to talk to her at 2am, come to the door. You nearly gave me a heart attack" he said, before walking back in. Jude and Tommy laughed. "I feel like Juliet" she said with a laugh. He smiled "well goodnight Juliet." She laughed "goodnight Romeo, parting is such sweet sorrow."_

**"Juliet the dice was loaded from the start  
And I bet that you exploded in my heart"**

_"What do you mean you have to get married?" she demanded. He sighed "Jude, I'm having a kid with this girl. I have to marry her." Jude looked at him incredulously "how long have you know?" He shook his head "please don't do this" he pleaded. "How fucking long Tommy!?" He closed his eyes "a month." Tears poured from her eyes "and you didn't even bother telling me Tommy?" He closed his eyes "I didn't want to hurt you Jude, I love you." She shook her head "Well newsflash Tommy, you did hurt me. And if you loved me, you wouldn't be marrying that skank! I can't believe you even slept with her!" she yelled. "Don't give me this Jude. You know I was messed up. It was before we started dating and I didn't know what to do with myself" he retorted._

**"And I forget I forget the movie song  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?  
Juliet..."**

_"So this is it? We're over and you're marrying that whore" she said, crying frantically. "I always was one for bad timing" he said, trying to lighten the mood, and obviously failing. "Jude, you know I love you" he said, taking her hand in his. She pulled her hand away "No! We're done Tommy. Go marry her and forget we ever happened. I know I will" she said before storming out._

**"Come up on different streets they both were streets of shame  
Both dirty both mean yes and the dream was just the same"**

_"You can't fire me from your album" he said. "I can, and I will Tom. I don't want to work with you anymore" she stated, blankly. "How's Brandie these days?" she asked. Tom shook his head "just don't ok. I'm not in the mood for this" he said. "Trouble with the wifey huh? I guess that's what happens when you marry someone you don't love." Tommy sighed "Why are you firing me from your album?"_

**"And I dream your dream for you and now your dream is real  
How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?"**

_"My music isn't good with you" she said. "Bull. Don't you let our personal lives get in the way of your music.You know we make a great team." Jude rolled her eyes "don't be so cocky. You're just another producer. Anyone could do what you do." Tommy shook his head "Don't act like I mean nothing to you. Don't act like you never loved me Jude, because I'm not buying it. I'll step down as your producer, but you're never going to make music like that with anyone else."_

**"You can fall for chains of silver you can fall for chains of gold  
You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold"**

_"You know, guys usually get their girlfriends jewelry and such for their anniversary, not a blanket" said Jude, confused about Tommy's intentions. "This coming from the girl who didn't want me to get her anything for our 6 month anniversary" he said, rolling his eyes. He scooted closer to her and put his arms around her. "You see, I figured that getting you jewelry would be cliché. So, I got you this blanket to keep you warm at night because I can't be there to hold you in my arms when you get cold" he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. A tear rolled down her cheek "you're amazing."_

**"You promised me everything you promised me thick and thin yeah  
Now you just say oh Romeo yeah you know I used to have a scene with him"**

_They laid underneath the stars in her backyard. "Will you still love me when I'm all old and fat and balding?" he asked as he intertwined their fingers. "Of course" she laughed. "What about when I'm 40 and having to use Viagra because I won't be the young fox that I am now?" he asked, laughing. "Well I don't know about that one. I like this young fox" she said with a wink. They both laughed. " Sure you will. You know you'll be off with some young hot guy and every time I'm mentioned you'll just casually say we had a little thing like it's no big deal" he teased. She rolled over on top of him "When you're too old to get it up, fat, and balding, I'll love you even more than I do now, so shut it" she said pushing her lips on to his._

**"Juliet when we made love you used to cry  
I said I love you like the stars above I'll love you till I die"**

_He looked into her eyes "are you sure about this Jude? We don't have to" he asked. She nodded "I'm sure Tommy. I'm ready for this. Make love to me." Tommy connected their lips. Slowly, he lifted her shirt up over her head and began to kiss her soft skin. He kissed his way up to her face and noticed that her eyes were closed and tears were running down her face. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, wiping the tears away. She shook her head "it's nothing. Keep going." He took her hands in his and brought them to his face "Jude, I'm not going to do this unless you are 100 sure of it." Jude smiled "I'm sure Tommy, I'm just..scared." Tommy kissed her softly. "Don't be scared. I love you and I promise I'll be gentle" Jude smiled and placed a kiss on his lips._

**"There's a place for us you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?  
Juliet…"**

_"Hey, I'm not here right now, leave me a message" the answering machine beeped. Tom sighed "hey Jude. I feel retarded saying this to an answering machine, but it's the only way I can get you to listen." He paused. "I wish I could go back to that month before we started dating and you hated me for hurting you again. I wish I hadn't met her in that club that night. Most of all, I wish I hadn't hurt you again. It kills me knowing that you hate me." He paused again. "I love you Jude. I always will."_

**"I can't do the talk like the talk on the TV  
And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be"**

_"Happy eighteenth" he said, slowly walking into the studio. "I got your note. You wanted to talk to me?" she asked, avoiding his gaze. He sat down on the couch next to her, not getting too close. "Look Jude, I know we haven't exactly been on good terms the past month or so, but there's something I want to talk to you about." Jude looked up at him "I need to get back to my party, so you should probably make it quick." He took a deep breath. " I'll probably never be what you expect and I'll probably let you down more times than you can count" he took her hand in his._

**"I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you  
I can't do anything 'cept be in love with you"**

_"I love you Jude." Jude's eyes widened. "W-what?" she asked. He smiled "I love you. I know it took me a while to admit it, but I love you more than anything." She just stared at him in disbelief. He released her hand and looked away. "I understand, you don't' feel the same way. I blew it too many times." Jude snapped out of her daze "No Tommy, it's just…I love you too." He looked up at her, that look that he reserved specially for her in his eyes, and pulled her into him._

**"And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be  
And all I do is keep the beat and the bad company"**

_He ran his finger over the picture of them together, smiling into a kiss. "You still love her don't you?" asked his wife. He shoved the picture underneath a piece of paper on his desk. "Love who?" he asked, hoping she hadn't seen. "You know exactly who Tom." Tommy shook his head "No, I'm with you" he said. "Tom, you and I both know that we didn't get married because we love each other. My agent thought it would be good publicity, and you felt bad because you knocked me up." Tommy looked at her incredulously. "You mean you don't love me?" he asked. She rolled her eyes "don't be so naïve Tom." He just stared at her, speechless. She threw a manila envelope in front of him. He opened it, revealing divorce papers and looked up at her. "Look, we can share custody of Kaitlyn and I don't want yoru money" she paused "it was fun Tom, but you and I both know that it's over." She turned and walked out of his office._

**"And all I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme  
Juliet I'd do the stars with you any time"**

_"What do you think about this?" he asked, passing his notebook to his friend and co-producer. "It's good T., but what's with the whole Romeo and Juliet thing?" asked Kwest. Tom smiled "it's a thing that Jude and I have…used to have" his smile faded. Kwest put a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder. Tom looked up at him "do you think the song will work?" he asked. Kwest shrugged "I don't know man. You did mess up big time, I mean, you broke up with her to marry some girl for a year." Tom nodded "no pressure right?" he let out a laugh._

**"Juliet when we made love you used to cry  
I said I love you like the stars above I'll love you till I die"**

_"Jude, honey, why are you crying?" asked Tom, lying beside his girlfriend after making love to her. "It's nothing" she said, wiping the tears away. Tom turned and propped himself up on his elbows. "Jude, talk to me. What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She sat up "it's stupid". Tom shook his head "nothing you say could ever be stupid." She smiled through her tears. "It's just that what if you go off and find another girl who is prettier and smarter and nicer than me?" she asked. Tom scooted closer to her and took her in his arms. "Jude, I could never find a better girl than you, no matter how hard I tried" he pulled away, his hands on her shoulders, their gazes locked on each other. "You're perfect, and I could never love anyone else."_

**"There's a place for us you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?  
Juliet…"**

_"Hey Kwest, you wanted to ta…oh it's you" said Jude, walking into the studio. She turned to walk away "Wait!" exclaimed Tommy. She turned around, her arms crossed over her chest "what do you want Quincy?" she asked, harshly. "Just…listen" he said, grabbing his acoustic guitar. Jude rolled her eyes as Tommy began to pour his heart out to her. By the time the song was over, tears were streaming down Jude's face. Tommy set his guitar down and walked over to her. "Jude…" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Jude brushed it away. "You broke me Tommy." Tommy looked down at the ground "I know." He looked back up at her "and I am so sorry. Things just didn't work out at the time." "And what makes you think they will now?" she spat. "I love you Jude. I want to be with you. I actually can be with you now" he said, confused as to why she wasn't in his arms, declaring her love into his shoulder. "Why does it always have to be when you are ready Tommy? I was ready a year ago, but you had obligations or whatever" she said, coldly. Tommy looked at her, confused. "You know what Tom, I'm out of here" she said, turning and walking out of the door._

**"A love struck Romeo sings the streets a serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made"**

_Tommy maneuvered his Viper down the streets, trying to find her apartment. He'd only been there once, and that was only because she left her purse at the studio, and he was the only one around to bring it to her. He pulled up in the driveway, took a deep breath, and got out of his Viper._

**"He finds a convenient streetlight steps out of the shade  
Says something like you and me babe how about it?"**

_He picked up a few small stones and began throwing them at her window. After a minute, the window was thrown open. "What the hell do you want Quincy?" said Jude, in a loud whisper. "You" he responded confidently. She sighed "we've been through this Tommy, I can't do this again." Tommy looked up at her, pleading with his eyes. "Don't give up on me Jude. Don't give up on what we could be. I know I've messed up. I know you shouldn't take me back because I'm scum, and I don't deserve you, but you make me a better man, and we both know I could stand to be a little better" he said. "You can't ask me to do this Tommy" she said, trying to hold back tears. "I'm asking." _

Applause erupted as Tommy's song ended. "Wow, there it is folks, Tom Quincy's new single!" exclaimed the VJ. Tommy walked off the stage and down to where the VJ was standing. "One last question before you go Tom" said the VJ. "Yeah, sure man" said Tom. "Did Romeo end up with his Juliet?" he asked. Tom smiled and glanced back stage at a smiling Jude. "Yeah, he did."


End file.
